¡Cómplices x amor!
by Princess Serenity Flora
Summary: Serena es una chica genio, huérfana y una enfermera que va a trabajar con los Chiba. Rei Chiba se hace su mejor amiga y se encuentra con el arrogante Darien Chiba, el hijo de Endimión Chiba y hermano de Rei de oscura reputación. Lo que no se espera es que Rei, ella y futuras agregadas se harán ¡Cómplices por amor! SerenaxDarién MinaxYaten AmyxRichard ReixNicolás y LitaxAndrew.
1. ¡Bienvenida a la propiedad Chiba, Sere!

**¡Cómplices x amor!**

Serena es una muchacha huérfana que vive en un convento, ya que en la puerta del convento fue encontrada la bebé rubia de ojos azules. Era tan tranquila y tan dulce que le pusieron de nombre Serena Natalie y una hermana le dio su apellido, su nombre quedo como Serena Natalie Tsukino.

Era una niña bastante inteligente, tanto que en la escolaridad que daban en el colegio entró a la secundaria al cumplir los ocho años y a los 16, que los cumplió hace un año diez meses y medio se graduó de asistente medica, osease enfermera.

Darien Armando Chiba es un muchacho rico al cual nunca le hizo falta nada, tiene unos padres amorosos, vivió en un terreno privado cerca de los ríos de Kyoto. Tiene 21 años y estudia en Tokio medicina. El padre de Darien, Endimión y su madre, Serenity han estado casados durante 25 años y aún se aman como el primer día e insisten en que Darien encuentre una pareja fija ya que solo ha tenido ciertas aventuras con compañeras de la Universidad. Darien se lleva mil veces mejor con su tío porque es más frívolo y no tiene creencias en el amor al igual que Darien. Armando también tiene una hermana que se llama Rei Elizabeth Chiba de 18 años. Un día Endimión enfermó y Serenity estaba en un viaje de negocios que no podía cancelar y le dijo a Darien que contratara una enfermera para su padre pero específicamente que fuera del convento "Luz de Luna". Darien contrató a la enfermera más joven y eficiente aún sin conocerla, sin saber que se trataba de Natalie.

-Hija, sal ya que el chófer de la familia Chiba te espera, te extrañaré, Serena.-dijo una hermana.

-Yo también te extrañaré, hermana María, me has dado tu apellido y yo te quiero.-dijo Serena.

-Anda, no me hagas esto más difícil. También te quiero y siempre serás bien recibida cuando te haga falta, mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana.-le dijo la hermana María.

-Haz sido como mi madre, muchas gracias por todo.-le dijo Natalie llorando.

-Adelante, ve hacia tu nueva vida.-dijo la hermana María no sin antes darle un beso a Serena.

Así, Natalie partió en el automóvil de la familia Chiba hacia donde sería su nuevo hogar, se sentía bastante insegura de sí pero se prometió que trabajaría duro para enorgullecer al convento de donde fue sacada, del convento Luz de Luna. Estaba nerviosa porque lo único que sabía de la familia con la que trabajaría es que el señor Chiba es el enfermo, su señora la mando contratar y que tiene dos hijos, un varón y una mujer. Estaba insegura porque sabe que los Chiba son una familia refinada.

-Hemos llegado, señorita Tsukino. La llevaré a que conozca a mi patrón.-dijo el chófer.

-Esta bien.-dijo Serena sudando por lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Patrón, ha llegado la enfermera.-anunció el chófer.

-Hazla pasar, quiero conocerla.-dijo el señor Endimión.

-Buenas tardes, señor Chiba.-saludó Serena con nervios bastante notables.

-Pasa, hija que no muerdo.-dijo en tono burlesco.

-Me presento, soy Serena Natalie Tsukino y tengo 17 años.-dijo Serena.

-Naty, ¿acaso no eres demasiado joven para ser enfermera?-preguntó.

-Se puede decir así pero soy una niña índigo o chica genio y yo terminé la preparatoria a los trece años de edad y a los catorce inicié mis estudios universitarios y ya hice un año de servicio en el hospital de Osaka como enfermera de laboratorio y de consultorio y mi historial es impecable.-dijo Natalie nerviosa hasta la punta de los cabellos y tenía las uñas mordidas.

-Naty, hija, no estés nerviosa, todo esta bien.-dijo Endimión tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Es que es mi primer trabajo particular y estoy nerviosa.-dijo Serena sin rodeos.

-Bueno, Serena, mi nombre es Endimión Chiba. Llámame simplemente Endimión.-dijo el señor.

-Está bien, señor Endimión.-dijo Serena un poco más relajada.

-¡Papá!, espero mi hermano haya contratado a una enfermera joven y...ay Dios mio, ¿tu eres la enfermera de mi papá? ¡Pero si estás joven y hermosísima!-gritó una joven pelinegra.

-¿Y esos modales, Rei? Ella es Serena Natalie Tsukino, tiene 17 años y es una chica genio.-dijo este.

-Ah pues mucho gusto, Serena. Soy Rei Elizabeth Chiba y tengo 18 años, los cumplí el 17 de abril.-Rei

-Pues un placer, señorita Rei. Yo cumplí 17 el pasado 30 de Junio.-dijo Natalie.

-Nada de señorita, soy Rei para ti. Espero seamos buenas amigas.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Espero lo mismo, Rei.-dijo Serena estrechando su mano con la de Rei y dándole una sonrisa.

-Ahora, debes saber que es lo que padece mi papá. Él tiene ataques epilépticos.-dijo Rei.

-Ok, ¿algún tipo de medicina en especial que esté recibiendo?-preguntó Serena.

-Si, Dilantina cada 8 horas y lleva una dieta estricta, no dulces ni manteca.-dijo Liz mirando a su padre.

-Elizabeth, sabes que soy muy dulcero y no lo puedo evitar.-dijo Endimión haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ni un dulce?-preguntó Natalie curiosa.

-No, Natalie, ni aunque te ruegue le des un dulce, puede ser nocivo para él.-dijo Rei.

-Entendido y anotado. ¿Toma siestas?-preguntó Serena.

-Debe de tomar una siesta a las 13:00 y otra a las 16:00.-dijo Rei.

-Ok. ¿Y ya tomó sus medicinas?-preguntó Serena.

-No ha querido.-dijo Elizabeth fulminando con la mirada a su papá.

-Señor Endimión, debe tomar sus medicinas. Por favor, por las buenas.-dijo Natalie con cara de gatito.

-Esta bien, Naty. Denme el agua y la medicina.-dijo Endimión y Rei y Sere se dieron miradas triunfales

-Aquí tiene, señor Endimión y se la toma o no me moveré de aquí.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Ya, hija, ya las tomé. Liz, querida, ¿puedes llevar a Naty a su habitación y presentarla con el servicio? Ya sabes que si no les pides que traten bien a Serena, puede pasar un mal rato.-dijo Endimión.

-Si papá. Anda, Natalie, sígueme.-dijo Rei.

-Está bien, Elizabeth.-contestó Serena.

-Oye Natalie, ¿crees que mañana podamos ir a pasear un rato al río?-preguntó Rei.

-Si el señor Endimión me da permiso, será un placer. Así nos dará tiempo para conocernos y ser buenas amigas y conocer el terreno.-dijo Serena imaginando el paseo.

-Ya verás que mi papá si te dará permiso. Quiero conocerte bien, Serena. Todas las amigas que tengo son muñecas de plástico que solo hablan del "buenísimo trasero" que tiene mi hermano.-dijo Rei.

-Por el amor a Jesucristo.-dijo Serena, con expresión de horror.

-Viviendo en un convento sabía que reaccionarías así, sin ofenderte, Sere.-dijo Rei.

-No, no me he ofendido, Rei. Espero me enseñes como vives tú para ir en una misma sintonía. Bueno sabes que soy casi una novicia por las enseñanzas del convento.-dijo Serena.

-Aprenderás muy rápido. Sigo diciendo que eres una joven muy bonita, Serena.-dijo Rei.

-Ay, Rei, que cosas dices. Pero tu también eres una muchacha preciosa.-dijo Serena.

-Tal vez, Naty. Pero el muchacho que me gusta dice que soy muy superficial o una muñeca de plástico y yo no soy de esa manera que cree que soy, ese Nicolás Kumada me tiene como loca.-dijo Rei, llorando fuertemente y Serena la abrazó hasta que Elizabeth se calmó completamente.

-Elizabeth, no llores. En cuanto menos te lo esperes él se enamorará de ti. Tienes cualidades, eres amable, bonita y se ve que eres inteligente.-dijo Serena.

-Gracias, Sere. Eres una persona única.-dijo Rei.

-Tu también, Rei. Anda tengo un plan.-dijo Serena.

-Habla, Sere. Me gusta esa mirada, no eres tan inocente después de todo.-dijo Rei.

-Soy de mente menos sucia que tus amigas. Ok va, nos haremos cómplices por amor. Si, se escucha cursi pero este es el plan. Tu mostrarás que no eres superficial y yo que soy la más confiable le hablaré maravillas acerca de ti. Bueno, ¿es amigo de tu hermano o trabaja aquí? Es esencial para mí saberlo.- dijo Serena curioseando en la vida de Nicolás para juntarlo con su amiga reciente.

-Ambas cosas. Es amigo de mi hermano y trabaja aquí, limpiando la piscina de la familia y a todos les habla, menos a mi y me duele.-dijo Rei.

-Tranquila, Rei. A mi me resultará más fácil todo esto si Nicolás trabaja aquí.-dijo Serena

-Ok, ok ya dejémonos de hablar y te llevaré a tu habitación. A ver señoras y señores.-Rei llamó la atención de todo el servicio.-Ella es la enfermera de mi papá y debo decir que es una gran muchacha y aún recién conociéndola ya es mi mejor amiga y les ruego que la traten bien, se llama Serena Natalie Tsukino y tiene 17 años. Dirán que es muy joven pero es una chica índigo y terminó hace un año la universidad e hizo un año de servicio con un expediente impecable. Aparte es muy dulce y muy tierna y como todos pueden ver, es muy bonita.-les dijo y comenzaron los murmullos.

-Rei, no era necesario eso de dulce, tierna y bonita.-le susurró Natalie a su amiga, sonrojada.

-Ay, Serena, nada más soy sincera. Eres preciosa y vienes de un convento, una mujer perfecta.-dijo.

-Bienvenida, hija. Soy Ikuko y he estado al servicio de esta familia por 25 años osea desde que el señor se casó con la señora. Tengo 45 años y será un placer estar al pendiente de ti para enseñarte las tradiciones de esta casa. Señorita Rei, tiene razón, es una muchachita preciosa. Espero poder ser tu amiga o como tu familia, Serena.-dijo Ikuko.

-Gracias, señora Ikuko. Es usted muy amable. Gracias por presentarme, Rei.-dijo Serena.

-Ah, Ikuko y no la regañe por tutearme, yo se lo pedí porque quiero ser su amiga.-dijo Rei.

-Esta bien. Serena, por favor, llámame simplemente Ikuko. Eres muy educada, cariño.-dijo Ikuko.

-Gracias, Ikuko. Espero acoplarme rápido al ritmo de la casa.-dijo Serena.

-Ya verás que si, Serena. Por ahora, me imagino que la niña Rei la llevará a su habitación.-Ikuko.

-Si, Ikuko, yo la voy a llevar. Sabía que sería joven y preparé especialmente su habitación. Está preciosa, Sere, ya verás que te gustará y podemos platicar allí o en mi habitación.-dijo Rei.

-No te hubieras molestado, Rei. De todas maneras, gracias de todo corazón.-dijo Serena.

-Andando, Natalie. Ahí empezaremos a organizar lo de tu ya sabes que.-dijo Rei.

-Ok, Elizabeth. Será para mí todo un placer trabajar con ustedes.-dijo Natalie alejándose con Rei.

Entonces caminaron hacia las habitaciones de servicio y había una de peculiar puerta blanco con rosa con una perilla de cristal. Rei indicó a Serena que abriera la puerta y que grata sorpresa se llevó la joven rubia. Era una habitación divina. Una cama con cabecera blanca con algunas mariposas rosas con destellos plateados. La base de la cama era blanca también. El colchón era el más mullido que Serena pudo haber probado en muchísimo tiempo, cubierto con sábanas de seda rosa y un edredón blanco con flores lilas, rosas y amarillas cubriendo la blanca superficie. Tenía dos mesitas de noche con perillas de cristal y dos lamparas. Un tocador con un espejo blanco y la superficie tenía cosméticos y perfumes, cortesía de Rei. El baño consistía en un lavamanos de mármol blanco, un excusado de porcelana blanca y una preciosa bañera de hidromasaje de base de roble y el resto de color blanco. Rei colocó champús de lavanda, aceites aromatizantes, pétalos de rosas y burbujas para cuando la rubia de ojos azules decidiera darse un baño relajante. También había una ducha por si no tenía tiempo para la bañera.

-¿Qué te pareció tu habitación, Sere?.-preguntó Rei y en respuesta tuvo a Serena abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias, Rei. Es la habitación más hermosa que yo haya visto jamás.-dijo Serena con lágrimas de total shock y emoción.

-Ay, amiga, no te pongas así que viene lo más emocionante. Papá me dijo que fuéramos a el centro comercial de Kyoto para comprarte ropa fabulosa.-dijo Rei abrazando a Serena.

-Gracias por todas las atenciones que tienen conmigo tú y el señor Endimión.-dijo Serena limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Anda, sin más lágrimas, Sere. Tu te mereces esto y más. Bueno las cómplices por amor, ósea nosotras, pueden esperar un poco más para organizar todo el plan. Ahora nos vamos al centro comercial de Kyoto. Es un lugar con tiendas fantásticas y yo te voy a ayudar a conseguirte la ropa más bonita que encontremos y sea apta para tu preciosa silueta y tus facciones. Andando, no le digas a nadie que me llevé el BMW de mi hermanito. Porfa, Sere, ruego que no le digas a nadie y tu quedarás de manos limpias si dices que no sabías nada.-dijo Rei.

-Pero, Rei, sabes que soy casi novicia y soy muy sincera.-dijo Serena.

-¡Entonces lo pido en secreto de confesión!-dijo Rei.

-Eso solo se le pide a los padres, pero, una mentirilla piadosa no me hará nada.-dijo Serena.

-¡Gracias, amigui! Te quiero mil.-gritó Rei abrazando a Serena.

Entonces Rei y Serena fueron a la cochera y se encontró con quince automóviles último modelo que la dejaron boquiabierta y a Rei con una expresión de ternura con la expresión de su amiga. Entonces Rei tomó sigilosamente las llaves del preciado BMW de su hermano para que luego la luz se encendiera súbitamente y apareciera un guapo pelinegro moreno de ojos azul vibrantes que podrían ser muy penetrantes, alto, como de un metro noventa y con un cuerpo demandante. En pocas palabras, un Dios mortal supremamente sexy. ¡Podría ser un play boy! Rei tenía una expresión de sorprendida y miró a Natalie que estaba en peores condiciones que ella, estaba pálida y al borde del colapso.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con mi BMW, Rei Elizabeth Chiba?-preguntó seriamente el moreno.

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola. Aquí una nueva (ni tan nueva de hace dos años y con otros personajes escrita por la coneja presente) historia. Va dedicada a ti Usako-Chiba-T.

Besitos.

_**Coneja~**_


	2. ¿Ese es tú hermano, Rei?

**¡Cómplices x amor!**

-¡Hermanito! Que sorpresa que estés aquí. ¿Cuándo regresaste? No esperaba verte.-dijo Rei nerviosa.

-Regresé hace dos horas, Liz. Estaba buscándote para saludarte y me sales con que otra vez quieres llevarte mi BMW con lo que pasó la última vez que te lo presté.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya, no exageres, Dari, solamente fue un rayoncito. Iba a llevar a la nueva enfermera de mi papá de compras a petición de papá. Ven aquí, Naty, que mi hermano tiene ya la cara de ogro pero tranquila que no muerde. Como dicen, perro que ladra no muerde. Así que ven a presentarte y no te asustes con la cara de tigre enjaulado de mi hermano.-dijo jalando a la susodicha hacia ella.

-No tengas miedo, cabeza de chorlito. No te voy a comer.-dijo Darién.

-¿Con qué derecho me estas llamando cabeza de chorlito?-dijo Serena, sin miedo, estaba enojada por como la llamó ese igualado (palabras de Serena, no mias, yo nunca le diria a Darién igualado pero...¡fue Serena!) (Serena:Claro, a parte de que me usas como personaje de tu historia me culpas de decirle a Darién igualado ¡tu escribiste el guión! Además ni me pagas tan bien) (¡Demonios! ¿Quiéres callarte ya y seguir) (Serena: Ya que ¬¬).

-Con el poder que tengo sobre las mujeres, cabeza de chorlito.-dijo Darién, ya enojado.

-Pues sobre mí nadie tiene poder absoluto, arrogante.-dijo saliendo de la cochera de un portazo.

-Que agradable la enfermera de cuarta. Ni siquiera flaqueo al verme.-dijo Darién rojo del coraje.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada de Natalie en mi presencia! Es una chica muy dulce y ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar tirártela. Ya conozco tu maldita reputación, así que no te quiero cerca de Serena.-dijo Rei enfadadísima.

-¿Qué tiene de especial la rubia esta?-preguntó Armando.

-Uno, se llama Serena Natalie Tsukino. Dos, Natalie es especial porque aparte de su apariencia de ángel es dulce, tierna y sincera. Es la primera amiga que te va a odiar y no va a hablar de tu "jodidamente buen trasero" o de "que tan bien dotado estás". Maldita sea, Darién, a esa no le quites la dulzura e inocencia. No te atrevas a tocarla o conmigo te las vas a ver carísimas.-dijo Rei.

-Ouch, Rei. Te quiero pero no pegues así de bajo.-dijo Darién, haciéndose el dolido.

-¡Déjate de actuaciones, tonto! Estás advertido, Chiba. No te quiero de seductor con Sere.-dijo Rei saliendo del lugar de un portazo al igual que Serena.

-_Esta bonita la enfermera, no sé como demonios piensa Rei que me la voy a llevar a la cama. Se nota que no rebasa los veinte años, Dios, es una niña, no sé si mi hermana piensa que soy un ninfomaníaco o algo así. Es muy tierna pero tiene su carácter. Su rubio cabello atado en dos chonguitos es simplemente muy linda, me hace sentir algo extraño. ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? La debo evitar, Darién Chiba no se puede enamorar de nadie.-_pensó Chiba.

En la habitación de Serena se encontraba la susodicha enojada murmurando maldiciones y la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando un violador violó a una nena de cinco años en el convento y no nada más eso, le dio unos buenos trancazos con el palo de una escoba y un sartén. Rei entró y le causó gracia la expresión de su amiga y le causó más gracia que murmuraba maldiciones a su hermano no presente. Entonces entró y se sentó junto con ella en la cama y le puso su mano en el hombro a Sere.

-Ya, Sere. Cálmate, ya hable con el estúpido de mi hermano y lo tengo bajo amenaza.-dijo Rei.

-No era necesario, amiga. Pude haberle roto la cara yo misma. No sabe de lo que soy capaz.-dijo Serena enojada.

-Wow, ¿desde cuando tienes esa fiera interna? Esa Serena me asusta y me agrada.-dijo Rei.

-Cuando me buscan, de verdad me encuentran y no de buena manera.-dijo Serena.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que nadie te provoque, porque, a juzgar de tu expresión no les va a ir bien.-dijo Rei ganándose una sonrisa de Serena.

-Soy un poco impulsiva e infantil. Solo que no lo saco a relucir. Tampoco me levanto temprano pero llevo practica de hacer las cosas rápido.-dijo Serena.

-Je je, no eres peor que yo. Soy mandona e impulsiva, me gusta que las cosas se hagan a mi manera o alguien sale traumado de por vida, literalmente, puede ser física o psicológicamente. Yo me levanto muy tarde y si alguien me lo reprocha, con todo el descaro del universo le respondo que es mi vida.-dijo Rei.

-Wow, en serio, ¡amo tu manera de ser, Rei! Eres más fiera que...que, ay no sé pero eres genial.-dijo Serena.

-Serena, me sorprendes para ser casi una novicia.-dijo Rei.

-Ja ja ja, no me conoces bien aún. Soy de esas aventadas a aventuras en parques de diversiones y soy buena haciendo amigas y haciendo travesuras.-dijo Serena riéndose.

-Me caes mejor de lo que pensé. Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones que está cerca del centro comercial de Kyoto.-dijo Rei con cara de niña que hizo alguna travesura.

-Pero no usemos el carrito del arrogante de tu hermano.-le dijo Serena a Rei.

-No te apures, nos vamos a llevar mi convertible. Es descapotable así que podemos disfrutar del viento.-le dijo Rei.

-Me parece una gran idea, Rei. Ahora...voy a darle la medicina a tu papá que ya le toca.-dijo Serena.

-Pero apenas han pasado dos horas desde la dilantina, Serena.-dijo Rei.

-Pero hay otra medicina que ayudará a controlar los ataques de epilepsia y reducir las probabilidades de un infarto.-dijo Serena.

-Ah, ok. Bueno te acompaño, no quiero que mates a Darién si te lo encuentras.-dijo Rei.

-¿A quién?-preguntó.

-A mi hermano, Serena.-dijo Rei.

-Así que se llama Darién. Bien, no sabe lo que le espera.-dijo Serena.

-¿Quieres venganza? ¡Cuenta conmigo! Ese tarado ya me tiene hasta el copete de todas las que me ha hecho.-dijo Rei.

-Gracias por tu apoyo. Haremos dos cosas a la vez. De cómplices por amor y de cómplices contra el arrogante de Darién.-dijo Serena.

-Me agrada eso. Ya van muchas y le toca sufrir. No sabe la que le espera.-dijo Rei con cara de malvada.

-Ok. ¿Y el uniforme?-preguntó la rubia.

-Adentro de tu cómoda, Sere. Te va a quedar precioso, ¡ya lo verás!-dijo Rei sacando el uniforme de Serena que consiste en una blusa de manga larga en color rosa pastel, un vestido blanco y ampón que le quedaría arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas de tacón bajo blancas y un clásico sombrerito de enfermera.

-¡Es totalmente adorable!-entonces Serena entró al baño y se cambió de ropas. En vez de usar el cabello amarrado, lo soltó y su rubia cabellera le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y se colocó su lindo sombrerito. Salió del baño y Rei se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Te ves divina! Ahora si, vamos con mi papá.-dijo Rei, jalándo a Serena fuera de la habitación.

-Oye.-dijo un moreno tirando del brazo de Serena.-Te debo una disculpa, me comporte mal contigo.-dijo aquel moreno.

-Sin rencores, ahora si me disculpas, estoy trabajando.-dijo Serena con una falsa sonrisa, la verdad no quería disculparlo.

-No estes de seductor, espero que sea simplemente por la disculpa, si no, no querras saber lo que ocurrirá.-susurro Rei a su hermano para luego irse.

_-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Darién jamás ha pedido una disculpa...debo de alejarme de esa niña pues no quiero sentar cabeza despues de aquel incidente con esa zorra. No quiero volver a pensar en enamorarme de nadie, eso jamás debe ocurrir.-_pensó Darién

_**El castillito de la princesa Coneja.**_

Hola. Aqui estoy después de mil ocho mil años. El capi va corto. Lo siento. Todo se me complicó con la escuela y que estoy cuidando de mi pequeña sobrinita. Bueno después de siglos voy a agradecer a:

yesiqui2000: Oh ya verás. Saludos.

mayilu: Lo se y lo siento, es que esta historia la escribí hace siglos y Rei era Elizabeth, Serena era Natalie, Darién era Armando y para mi fortuna Nicolás si era Nicolás y cuando aparezcan los demás puedo no cambiar todos los nombres porque cuando me doy cuenta ya que lo publiqué me hicieron falta cambiar los nombres de Natalie a Serena y Elizabeth a Rei. Lo siento, tendré más cuidado. Gracias.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Muchas gracias.

Nai SD: Hola, que bueno que me sigas. Je je, Sere no será tanto así como celestina pero bueno. Aqui va lo que piensa Dari. Besos.

Usako-Chiba-T: No te preocupes. Que bueno que me sigas, espero que te guste. Besotes.

Barbielove: Muchas gracias :)

Besos a todo mundo:

_**Coneja~**_


End file.
